Aims: The aim of this project is to learn more about environmental effects on fertility by: Developing methods for studying fertility in human populations Analyzing data that describe aspects of human fertility and factors affecting it Accomplishments: We have developed questionnaire and analysis procedures to measure fertility in epidemiologic studies. These have been widely used by other researchers. Our analyses of hormone data have provide new methodologies as well as new knowledge about early human pregnancy.